


Remember When

by estephina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estephina/pseuds/estephina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans remembers back on past timelines, and plays a game that he and Toriel used to. [Takes place pre-pacifist]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting fanfiction on here, so constructive criticism is appreciated. I tried to do my best with editing, but you might find some slight grammar/spelling errors. Thank you for reading!

_Today's the day._ Sans thought to himself, his skeleton body slouched down in front of the large door. His eyes fluttered closed every so often, threatening sleep. Yet, Sans didn't dare fall asleep today. He had to make sure that he was awake when it happened.

"Oh, Tori." He sighed to himself, glancing to the door on his right. He had seen this door a thousand times before, gone through the same actions every time it happened. He knew the conversation he was going to have before the woman behind the door did. This was the burden of knowing about the timelines. Sans knew that every time a timeline was destroyed, they would all be teleported to a new one. Once they got to the new timeline, it was if someone rolled a dice. It could either end in joyous bliss, or in horrid murder. It all depended on how Frisk was feeling today.

Sans glanced at his phone. It would soon be time. Although, he didn't remember Toriel taking so long to get to the door. Maybe she was watering her flowers. The skeleton smiled at that thought. He could picture Toriel now, watering the small patch of golden flowers, her gentle voice humming a small tune as did so.

"Why do the best endings always have to end the quickest?" He wondered out loud, his deep voice cutting through the silent veil of the woods. It was true, though. To Sans, it seemed that the endings where he and Toriel were both happy, always ended after what felt like a few days. Sans chuckled to himself. Today was no day to be philosophical.

"Instead, let's play a game. How's about it Toriel?" He fluttered his eyes closed, and imagined her in front of him, giving a small nod of approval.

"Okay, then. In celebration of our...what is it now? Twentieth time being reset? We'll play your favorite game: Remember When." This was a game that Toriel had come up on their first date. It was a good way to pass the time.

"Since you obviously can't start, I guess I will." Sans chuckled, and sat down on the snow below him.

"Remember when...we had our first date? Oh jeez, wasn't that awkward? Pap made me wear that awful suit...and Alphys' put you in that dress you didn't want to wear?" He laughed to himself, remembering Tori's awkward smile as they first met at the doors of the restaurant.

"I mean, the dress looked good on you. Blue's definitely your color Tori. I'll admit that I wasn't exactly on my best game that day, to tell you the truth...I was nervous. Beyond belief. We had become good friends...and I didn't want to ruin that. Good thing that wasn't the case, huh?" Sans smiled, remembering the countless dates they had after that one. Some on the beach, other's at Toriel's house (after Frisk had gone to bed, of course.) Yet, nothing would top the first one they had. The one that started it all.

"Hey! Remember Christmas?" He sighed, now starring ahead of him. What w _as_ taking Toriel so long to get to the door? Sans wouldn't worry about it now, though. Tori always came to the door. Always.

"The kid gave me that Christmas sweater that they made...and you made me put it on." He dug into his sweater pocket, pulling out a small card. On it, was him, Pap, Toriel, and Frisk. They all wore the same Christmas sweater, and they all had the same content smile on their face. Sans ran a bony finger on the picture, a part of him hoping that he could just...teleport there. Wouldn't that be nice? Just a snap of his fingers and Bam! He was back with his family. If only things worked that way.

"We all drank hot chocolate, and we had a great time at Undyne and Alphys' party. I told you those jokes that made you almost breathless. Oh, your laugh. I can still remember your laugh Tori. It's loud, and expressive. Yet, it was cute too. I would give the skin from my bones to hear you laugh again." Sans took a pause. He could feel himself getting emotional. His right eye beginning to flicker blue, causing the snow that he was starring at to reflect the light. _Might as well go all the way._ He thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

"There was also that other time...when we went to visit the Underground again. We had to make sure that everyone had really left, so I lead you to the cave. Your eyes went wide when you saw the echo flowers, along with the glowing crystals. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever saw. Or so, you told me." Sans expression grew more solemn as he spoke, the blue glow from his eye growing every minute.

"I led you to the wishing room, so you could see it. But as we neared that point in the cave, I began to get nervous...was I sure that me doing this was a good idea? Well, kind of. I hadn't exactly thought it through, you see. So, the whole time my mind was trying to think of something clever. A knock knock joke? Nah, those were overdone. Just coming out and saying it? If only I had the guts." He laughed at his own pun, but quickly returned to his train of thought.

"Finally, I got it. I stopped walking and turned to you. I asked you to make a wish, since we were there anyway. I still remember what you said. Wasn't it something along the lines of  'I don't need to make a wish, because mine has already been granted.' Jeez Tori, looking back, it should've been you who proposed. I'm sure that'll happen though. Maybe in this timeline, if we're lucky enough. Anyway, I asked you if you wanted to hear my wish. I remember you eagerly nodding, your eyes filled with excitement. And...then it happened. I asked you to be my wife. Just like that." Sans paused, feeling the first tear roll down his skull. On that day...Sans hadn't thought of the resets. He didn't think of the past, but saw only into the future. _What an idiot._ He thought to himself.

"I want you back, you know. More than anything. I want to hear your laugh again, your dumb jokes, your cute texts...the pie you make. I want to see you worry over Frisk, telling them to put their jacket on when it's cold outside. More importantly, Tori, I want **you.** I want you back." Sans cried, wiping his blue tears on the soft exterior of his jacket. If he had a heart it would ache.

"I want you to remember, Toriel." He whispered, burying his face onto his knees.

The forest was quiet for a while. The only noise that was able to be heard was Sans sobs, each sending a clear message of sadness to all who heard it. It was only when a quiet voice spoke up, that made even Sans go silent.

_"I remember."_

 

 


End file.
